Just a Girl From Dexam and a Boy from Krypton
by BelleyPuffy
Summary: FunFiction for the CW TV Show Supergirl featering the Romance of Kara and Mon-El (#KaraMel) Enjoy!


The characters are from the CW Show Supergirl with a little changes.

It's my first ever FanFiction. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment :)

Kara is the princess of Dexam.

Mon-El is from Krypton and he's a superhero named Superboy.

Kara fled Dexam after her parents forced her to marry someone she doesn't love.

She flew to Earth, everybody on the planet thought she died but only her best friend Mary knew that she ran away.

Kara was first discovered by Mon-El in her spaceship, she was taken to the DEO unconscious.

When she woke up she was so afraid that she attacked Mon-El.  
She thought she was still on Dexam. She tried to flee but Hank found her.  
She asked Hank is she still on Dexam and he said no, she felt like a weigh on her shoulders has been lifted and she went to her cell willingly.

Mon-El came to her cell and introduced himself: "I'm Mon-El from Krypton, and I protect Earth from Outerspace creatures that wanted to cause it harm".

Kara said: "I'm sorry I attacked you earlier, I thought I was still on Dexam…"

Mon-El: "Well, Dexamits are not friends of Krypton".

"I know that but I really hope you treat me as I was from another planet". Kara said.

"Why are you here, on earth?" "Did the royal family kick you out?"

Kara felt from his tone that he doesn't like the royal family so she said: "I was a servant for the princess, someone wanted me to hurt her but I couldn't do it, he threatened me so I forged my death and flee to earth".

"I heard about this princess, they say she is beautiful but vicious".

"She was one of my closest friends but she had a little temper but not vicious, never vicious".

"It hard for me to believe it, I heard a lot of stories…"

Mon-El said, "I will let you out but I will keep an eye on you".

"Thank you so much" she said, "Maybe you can show me around? I feel like I hadn't eaten a week…"

A few months had passed, Mon-El and Kara became best friends…

Meanwhile on Dexam, Mary is dying, she doesn't want to leave the world without telling Kara's parents that she still alive and well. On her death bed she tells Kara's father, Lor-gand and he thanks her.

Mon-el invites Kara to the DEO ballroom gala, she is very excited.

The only thing she did love about Dexam was the parties.

"Mon-El, I don't have anything fancy to wear…" Where can I get a dress?"

"Don't worry he said I have the perfect dress for you, but I will give it to you only before the gala". He said with a hidden smile.

Kara was so excited; Finally she can dance again without worrying someone will recognize her as a princess, finally free…

Lar-gand and Reah as searched the planets for their daughter with no luck until they got a tip from heavenrock planet.

One hour before the gala, Kara is working on her make-up and hair, finally she can do it alone without interruption.

There is a knocking on the door, "come in", she said.  
Mon-El enters with the dress, Kara is overwalmed with joy.  
"It was my mother's, I want you to have it…"

"Thank you so much", she hugged him strongly with a big smile.

The gala has already started. Mon el bitting his nails in anticipation to see Kara.  
He felt that she was someone special and maybe they can be together one day…

Kara entered the ballroom, down the stairs.  
Mon el felt that he sees her in slow-motion, The rays of sunshine made her look like an angel from the sky.

She finally got down from the stairwell.

And Mon-El favorite song began to play. "Shall we dance?" he said.

"I will love to…"

It was the most magical dance she ever danced before, she felt like she was flying; she wanted this moment to last forever.

Suddenly the music stopped. Two aliens come crushing to the DEO, "Give us our daughter or will kill you all starting with him" pointing mon el.

Kara was scared that they hurt Mon-El so she came before him and said, "I won't let you hurt him or anyone else".  
Mon-El didn't know what was happening. "Why is Kara so afraid?"

"Come with us and we won't hurt anyone" Mon-El was confused.

"I won't leave, mother…" Kara said fiercely.

"I'm so sorry Mon-El…". He was so confused

"Are you… are you the princess?" Mon-El said in shock.

"I'm sorry I lied…" Kara whispered.

"What is going on? Why did you lie to me?" he said

"I"… she startled.

"I can't look at you right now". Mon-El left the room.

"Come with us and no one will get hurt". Reah said.

Kara knew she disappointed Mon-El and he can't look at her. She came closer to her parents and felt like her heart had broken to a million pieces.

Kara and her parents on the ship.

"I don't want to return to Dexam" she said, "I want to stay here".

"You are only a commoner here, you are royal, you are a princess" her mother said.

"I don't want to be if it means to be with a loveless marriage".

Kara cried for 3 days straight until her parents let her go.

They thought that maybe she can stay here with everybody thinks she is dead on Dexam.

She came to the DEO to find mon-el but he is was nowhere to be found.

"Please call him, I need to talk to him, I need to be with him". Kara pleads.

Kara entered her cell in the DEO, one place she felt safe.

Hank as called Mon-el and after a while he felt he needed to see her.

He enters, "You came finally" Kara said in tears.

"I thought you left earth. I needed some time to think".

"I know I lied to you…" Kara cried.

"You are a princess, the princess of dexam. I heard a lot of bad things about you".

"It's not true, none of it". She said desperately.

"How can I trust you again? Why did you left dexam in the first place?"

I fled because they wanted me to marry someone I didn't love. It's not so honorable as I made it seem. I'm sorry.  
I wanted to tell you but your stories made me feel that you hated the princess, that you hated me and I couldn't think about it. I didn't want you to hate me because I… I..

"You what? He was intrigued.

"I care about you". Kara whispered.

"It doesn't seem like it". How do you care about me if you lied?" he said hurt.

"Of course I care, you are my best friend.  
When I'm with you I feel safe, that nobody can hurt me, when you go to save the world I worry about you and want you to come back as soon as possible".

He looked her in the eyes and she continued…

"When we hang out in your apartment watching movies I feel happy. when we danced in the gala I felt finally free and when my parents came and you realized who I was I felt like my heart crushed to a million pieces, the face you made of disappointment made me feel so sad…"

"When you entered now I felt my heart fluttering, like I have creatures dancing in my belly… if it's not care, I don't know what it is…"

"It's not only care, it's seems you are in love with me" Mon-El said whit a smile.

What? I? Love? I don't know what love is and I haven't felt it before.

Mon-el open the cell and came closer to her.

"What do you feel now?" he whispered.

"I feel dizzy; my heart is beating faster…" Kara whispered.

"It's love". He whispered.

"So I guess I love you".  
"Fine, yes, I love you!" She screamed and felt like a mountain is off her shoulders.

"I love you Mon-El".

"And I love you Kara".


End file.
